This invention relates to a jewelry mounting construction especially adapted for incorporation with earring clamps and stickpins, and more specifically relates to a device for converting pierced-ear earrings into earrings capable of being clamped to unpierced ears, or into a stickpin.
Earrings have traditionally been available for use in pierced ears, or in unpierced ears. Pierced-ear earrings typically consist of a decorative object attached to a pin-like post; occasionally, piecrced-ear earrings consist of a decorative object attached to a hooked pin or rod. When earrings are prepared with a post, they are conventionally secured to an earlobe by inserting the post through a hole pierced through an earlobe, and thereafter clamping an anchor attachment onto the post behind the earlobe so that the earring post cannot be removed from the ear without removing the anchor from the earring post. Earrings produced for use on earlobes that are not pierced must employ some form of clamping means attached to a decorative object, with the clamping means used to affix the decorative object to an earlobe. Normally, pierced ear earrings cannot be used on an ear that has not been pierced.
One aspect of the current jewelry industry is that the selection of pierced ear earrings far exceeds the selection of earrings adapted for use on unpierced ears. Moreover, the majority of higher quality decorative earrings are of the pierced ear type. Hence, persons desiring to wear earrings, but unable or unwilling to have their ears pierced, have a more limited selection of earrings to choose from.
Stickpins are forms of jewelry normally consisting of a decorative object attached to a long rod or pin with a pointed end. The rod or pin is inserted through clothing, and secured underneath the clothing, thereby allowing a person's decorative jewelry to be displayed wherever a person chooses. A limited selection of stickpins is, however, normally available. Moreover, stickpins are often sold as novelty items so that the quality of the decorative portion contained on a stickpin is often less than what an individual may desire.
Before this invention, persons without pierced ears who desired to use the decorative portion of a pierced-ear earring in nonpierced ear earrings, or as stickpins, were required to remove the decorative portion of the pierced-ear earring from the earring post or hook, and re-attach that decorative portion to a new clamp, such as the clamp disclosed in Saccoccio, U.S. Pat. No. 3,176,475 or to a stickpin. This is a delicate and somewhat tedious operation that usually can be accomplished only by a jeweler. Hence, persons desiring to use pierced-ear earring decorative portions have usually been required to take their chosen pieced-ear earrings to a jeweler for modification, with the delay and expense naturally attending to that action. Further, when decorative objects, such as diamonds, pearls, and delicately wrought precious metals, are removed from earrings, the operation unless skillfully performed, may result in damage or disfiguration of the decorative portion of the earring.
An object of this invention is therefore to provide an improved jewelry mounting construction for securing a decorative item onto the body or any apparel.
A further object of this invention is to provide an improved jewelry mounting construction capable of attaching pierced-ear earrings on nonpierced ears, and capable of supporting the decorative portion of a pierced-ear earring without removing that decorative portion from the earring post.
Another object of this invention is to provide an improved jewelry mounting construction for use as a stickpin.
Still another object of this invention is to provide an improved jewelry mounting construction for use as a stickpin receptacle capable of receiving the post or straightened hook attacked to the decorative portion of a pierced ear earring.